Botanical classification: Clematis viticella. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98EVIpo025xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of Clematis which originated from a controlled crossing between Clematis xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99, non-patented, and Clematis xe2x80x98Royal Velvetxe2x80x99 EVIfour, described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,299 issued Oct. 28, 1994. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seed was planted in a controlled environment.
The new clematis may be distinguished from its male pollen parent, Clematis xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. Average range of height for Clematis xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99 is 2 to 2.5 meters, while that of xe2x80x98EVIpo025xe2x80x99 is typically 1.5 to 2 meters.
2. Tepals of Clematis xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99 are typically Red-Purple Group 72, tepals of xe2x80x98EVIpo025xe2x80x99 are Violet Group 86.
The objective of the hybridization of this Clematis variety for commercial glasshouse and nursery culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities that this variety has:
1. Purple flowers.
2. Very free flowering.
3. Good repeat flowering.
4. Flowers well as a young plant.
5. Compact habit.
6. Good choice for small container use.
These qualities required improvement in Clematis varieties that were in commercial cultivation and the objectives have been substantially achieved in the new variety, as evidenced by the unique combination of characteristics that are present in xe2x80x98EVIpo025xe2x80x99 which distinguish it from all other varieties of which we are aware.
The seeds from the aforementioned hybridization were germinated and evaluations of the resulting seedling plants were conducted in a controlled environment. As a result, xe2x80x98EVIpo025xe2x80x99 was selected by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in their Clematis development program in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98EVIpo025xe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in 1998. This initial and subsequent propagations have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98EVIpo025xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.